It Takes Two
by Kishiko-Chan
Summary: AU. Detective Tenten Miyagi and Neji Hyuuga are both heads of their divisions, when they are told to work as partners from now on, will they be able to cooperate, or will Neji's unwillingness to work with her cause them to fail?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! And welcome to Kishiko-chan's new story 'It Takes Two'! I won't delay you any longer so, enjoy and remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or some parts of this plot, since it is based on this Chinese detective show I'm watching.**

**It Takes Two**

* * *

Tenten Miyagi was driving in her car down the streets of Konoha and toward her workplace. She had the ideal life of any person, she was only 23 and she had great friends, great family, she was the head of a job she loved doing. She made enough money to support herself and her family and still have a lot left for other stuff. The one thing she was missing was love.

_No! I won't think of that! I remembered what happened last time…_She thought to herself, shaking her head, and then looking back on the road.

What she saw in front of her made her step on the brake and tore the keys out of ignition. She stepped out of the car and onto the black asphalt. She took out her cell phone and called her work.

"Get my team here immediately. We have a case."

Within 15 minutes, a group of people were here, and the road was closed off.

"Dr. Haruno, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Sabaku, Inuzuka." She said, nodding at each of her team. They were really her friends, but she had to look professional on the job. She also flashed them a smile and said, "Let's get to work!"

* * *

Neji Hyuuga was driving to work. He had a fairly good life. He made good money, he was 23 with good friends and decent family, and the head of a job he loved doing. He was just missing love. He had never loved anyone before, but he never really tried because he thought that it would affect his job.

He saw the road being closed and said, "Shit!"

He was going to be late, and he was never late! He slammed his foot down, then scrambled out of his car and walked to the place where it was covered with caution signs.

He saw a woman his age giving out orders to the other people that were there with her. She looked pretty attractive to him. Her long hair was tied in a ponytail and she was wearing a blue turtleneck over beige pants. She walked over to him and asked, "Tenten Miyagi, what business do you have here? This is an investigation, unless you were a witness, please leave." She flashed him her ID and put it back in her pocket.

"Neji Hyuuga, I'm also a detective, and would you like me to help?" He flashed his ID and put it back in my pocket. Then and there, his cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Neji, there's a case on the street coming to work, go check it out. There, you'll meet your new partner as a head. You two will work together as a new partnership of the two divisions. Her Name is Tenten Miyagi."

She obviously heard, nodded, and smiled at him, giving him her hand.

He shook her hand and turned back to his phone, "Send my team here now!"

"This is Dr. Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Temari Sabaku and Kiba Inuzuka. Hey! Are you and Hinata related?" she asked as she was introducing them.

"Madam---"

"Call me Tenten"

"Tenten, why is my cousin here?"

"He's my new partner, Neji Hyuuga; you can meet the rest of his team when they get here.

10 minutes later, a car came up, revealing 5 other people.

"This is my new partner, Tenten Miyagi. Tenten, this is Dr. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, and Shino Aburame."

"Nice to meet you" she said while shaking their hands.

"What's the situation so far?" Shikamaru asked, the others looking at her inquisitively.

"4 people have died from the attack; we have just begun the search but did not find anything yet. There is one survivor and he is currently in the hospital right now."

They nodded in agreement and started their search, putting on protective gloves and searching around the apartment complex.

The two doctors took out a Q-tip and took some blood, dropping a drop of clear liquid on there. The part with the blood turned purple and they nodded to each other, and then told the madam and sir, "Its human blood."

"Hey Neji, look what I found here!" exclaimed Naruto, making Hinata, who was next to him examining the outside of the apartment.

The said head turned and walked to where the blond was, looking at the bloody footprint that was there.

"Hinata, take the size of it and find the shoe style, then take a print of the shoe. Then find whatever else evidence there is." said the brunette leader, who was outside with a notebook in her hand. The Hyuuga nodded and started doing what she was asked to, making the two males stare in shock, who knew the brunette was so professional?

The Miyagi peered inside the trash can that the footprints led to, to find that it was empty.

She walked to a passerby who seemed to be eager to cooperate.

The chubby man that was their age with a chip bag in his bag was happy to answer her questions.

"Sir, you live in this neighborhood, correct?" asked the brunette with the notebook in one hand and pen in the other.

"Yes!! What makes you think that?"

"Well, you're wearing you pajamas, and standing in front of the house across the street from here." She replied, cocking her eyebrow up.

"Oh, that's right, well, what do you want to ask me?"

"When does the trash get collected here?"

"Oh, it gets collected at 7:30 in the morning, so around half an hour ago, it should be heading toward the police station now."

"Thanks!" she nodded to Neji, who was by her side also asking questions, then went back to the people.

"Haruno, Yamanaka and Inuzuka, come with me, Hyuuga and Sabaku, stay here with part of his team and take more evidence, we'll come back soon."

"Nara, Aburame, and Uchiha, come with me. The rest of you stay here and help those two out."

Tenten hopped into the car with the rest of her team and the others team, with Neji sitting in the passenger seat, fired up the ignition and sped away. She went toward the police station and saw the trash truck in front of them. There was a fire truck passing by so it couldn't hear them.

"He can't hear us, just let the fire truck pass by and keep trailing him." Neji said to her from the side.

"No way." She said, before speeding up beside the truck, then turning to the side and braking right in front of him.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" screamed everyone else in her car besides her team.

She ignored them and proceeded to ask the trash person to dump all of trash right there.

Two of her team members closed off the road and they put on their protective gear and started searching through the trash for bloody knives or anything at all.

"I found something." said the quiet voice of Shino, as he pointed to a bag with bloody knives and shoes.

"Great! Hinata gave me the measurements of the shoes and the print." exclaimed Ino, who ran to the bag and took out the shoe carefully. Shikamaru came and started examining the contents with it. The two doctors, repeated the procedure with the blood and confirmed that both the blood on the knives and the shoes were human.

Neji called a clean up crew to clean up the rest of the trash as them put the bag, and its contents in a separate Ziploc bag each.

They drove back to the house and Hinata automatically handed her an iPhone that belonged to the girl in the family. The bodies were taken to the facility for examination of the wounds.

She nodded, and everyone left the apartment, closed it off, and went back to the police station.

In her office, Tenten was talking to her mom on the phone.

"Hey honey, what would you like to eat tonight? I'm at the grocery shop, your father is at home making some soup." asked the older woman on the phone.

"I don't know, you choose, how about some vegetables?"

"Sure, why not, we can have a hot pot! I'll get some tofu and ingredients right now!"

"What type of fish would you want?"

"I don't know, what kind of fish would you prefer?"

While she was having this conversation on the phone, Sasuke and Shikamaru and Neji was outside, about to come in, and heard the conversation.

"We have this new case and she's talking about what type of fish for dinner tonight." Sasuke said distastefully, as the other two nodded in agreement.

"Neji, you have to work harder, don't let her be in charge, with a leader like this, who knows if we can get anything done." Shikamaru said to Neji, who was listening to her conversation and frowning.

* * *

**So, that was the first chapter! What did you think? I hope you liked it! Review!! I thought it was alright, and I thought it was alright. Tell me if you have any complaints, problems, suggestions, comments, anything! I would gladly take ideas! I'm sure some of you are also seeing this show. **

**Sayonara!**

**Kishiko-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! And welcome to Chapter 2 of It Takes Two, or as I call it 'ITT'. It's faster and more convenient! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**It Takes Two**

* * *

What the three men didn't see from their place behind the door as they were waiting, however, was that she was looking through the phone of the victim, and found something.

"Mom, I'll call you back later, I have to go back to work." She said, before bringing the phone down and looking back at the picture on the cell phone.

A young girl with red hair smiling next to a man with deep brown hair, their fingers intertwined.

"Neji, you can come in, I see you out there." She said, still looking long and hard at the phone.

He was amazed she could sense him, but walked in none-the-less.

"Have you found any suspect while you were…talking?" he said, hesitating before saying 'talking'.

"Yes, do you recognize this man?" she said, surprising him with a picture of them two.

"Who do you suppose he is to her?"

"Boyfriend, most likely."

They heard knocking on the door and they see Sakura walking in, and handing Tenten a folder. She opened it carefully, and her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Is this true?"

"Yes, look at the x-rays" Sakura said, pointing to the folder.

Neji looked at them inquisitively, and Tenten shoved the folder toward him.

He also scanned it like she did, and his eyes widened at this new found information.

"She was pregnant?" he asked, looking at the x-ray.

"Yes, this is confirmed." Sakura said, before nodding and walking back out the door.

"So, this is her boyfriend then…" she muttered, staring at the picture with interest.

"Find his identity." Was the last thing they said in unison before Kiba and Shikamaru walked in, taking the picture, and nodding. Shikamaru gave Neji a look which he waved off, and walked with Kiba to find the location of this person.

A few hours later, they came back looking out of breath, and telling her their location.

"Let's go!" she cheered as she walked out the door with Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

They reached a mechanics place and walked into the door, looking for the man the matched the description.

When they found no such man, they went to the owner and showed him the search warrant and asked where he went.

"Oh, he went on lunch break, but you can search now if you want."

"Okay, thank you."

They went to his locker and found a huge stack of money, some magazines and a jacket.

Their heads almost nodded in unison and started walking back to the owner.

"Thank you for letting us search, and please call us when he gets ba…" she said, trailing off as she saw the man they were looking for in the front. As soon as he saw them he ran out of the way.

"Follow him!" she said as she was running to catch up to him.

They neared the pier and Sasuke and Shikamaru caught him. But then he wriggled free of their grasp and ran toward the pier. He took one last look and jumped in.

They stared at each other and didn't know what to do when they got on the edge.

"If you aren't gonna do anything, then move out of the way!" Tenten exclaimed.

She took off her trench coat to reveal just a blue turtleneck and jumped into the water. She swam after him and started to drag him along. Neji arrived soon after she jumped in.

"Well, I guess we were wrong weren't we?" Shikamaru asked, looking amused at his new team leader.

"Yes we were." Neji replied, looking extremely surprised and impressed.

"Wow, our team leader sure knows how to kick butt," Sasuke said. "And the doctor from her team is hot and skilled too. Hey Neji, are you gonna go after her?"

"We cannot let personal matters get in the way of this job, understood?" he said sternly, looking at the two of them.

* * *

"Wow! Madam kicks butt!" Naruto exclaimed to Hinata and Sakura, making them both laugh.

"Yes she does." They replied, eating as they went along, telling the story of how she caught the criminal today.

* * *

"So, why did you kill your girlfriend's family and your girlfriend?" asked Tenten. Neji tried not to stare at her drying long hair, keeping his eyes only the guy, but he looks back whenever she talks, which was a good excuse.

"I DIDN'T KILL THEM!"

"Then why did we find grease on the dad's clothes, from an auto shop?"

"I came over that morning, but I didn't kill them!"

She nodded as she walked out of the room, then coming back with three cans of soda.

She took one for herself, one for Neji, and then slid one to him.

He gladly took one and opened it.

Seeing the look Neji gave her, she said, "It doesn't seem cold enough, I'll go cool it."

"Thanks" the interrogated man said.

She walked out the door and dropped it off, and came back a little while later.

"No point lying now, we have your fingerprint." She said, throwing the Ziploc bag at him. "So why did you kill Yumi Kurasaki and her family?"

He stared wide-eyed at the two police officers in front of him and decided to confess.

"Fine… that morning I came over to help Yumi with her car because it was broken. I was done so we went upstairs into the house for me to get a drink, but when we got up there, her dad was there."

He took a deep breath before continuing on.

"He never liked me, so when he saw me there, he took Yumi and pushed me away, yelling at me to go away, but I wouldn't, so I hit him with the wrench on the arm and Yumi got away from him. He was about to push me but Yumi got in the way and she hit the table. She…"

He looked very pained and tried to continue on.

"She what?" asked Neji, who was watching him intently.

"…She lost the baby."

* * *

**Yea, not really a good cliffhanger but I'm not trying to make it one. I will try to update all my stories soon but that'll be hard because school's about to start in about 2 weeks. So I still have time to work on stories but after that the updates will be slower. I'm sorry! But I hope you liked this chapter so review!**

**Kishiko-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I've decided that I would update this story, then The Legend Revived, then Oh So Melodic Hawaii. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**It Takes Two**

* * *

"So you decided to kill the guy who did it, then his wife started screaming, and you killed her too, then finally, your girlfriend tried to stop you, and you killed her too!" Neji accused, pointing a finger at him, almost yelling.

"N-No! I hate the geezer, but I wouldn't kill him! I yelled at him, and then I left afterwards. I swear!"

"Then why is your DNA on the knives that were used to kill them?"

"W-what, that can't be possible! I didn't kill them!"

"Sure, you may lie, but evidence never does." Neji replied, crossing his arms in recognition.

The man just hung his head and proceeded to walk outside with his hands linked together by the handcuffs.

"Well, we did a pretty good job this time, didn't we?" Neji asked, looking toward his brown haired companion, who was deep in thought.

Her face broke into a small smile, and she nodded.

Naruto came in and yelled, "I'm treating us all out to the ramen bar!"

* * *

They arrived at Ichiraku's and sat down in a round table.

A waiter came and asked them if they wanted anything.

"Ice water"

"Coke"

"Beer"

"Beer"

"Ice water"

"7-up"

"Beer"

"Ice water"

"Tenten, why don't you have a beer instead, you solved this case too!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, I get drunk very easily."

"All the more reason to drink it, change her ice water to a beer!"

Tenten's team exchanged looks and nodded.

A few hours later, all of them were walking out the bar with a really drunk Tenten.

"Hehe… you look funny Neji…" she said, looking into his eyes.

He blushed a little at this and was walking with his arm around her shoulder, supporting her.

* * *

"We're gonna go home Tenten, do you need a ride?"

"No it's okay." She said, regaining herself.

"What, do you have a boyfriend?" Ino teased, wagging a finger at her.

"Don't worry about boyfriends now, Ino." Tenten said, with her face contorting a bit.

They left and she walked around, going to a park and taking a walk.

She wobbled around a bit and just kept looking at her ring.

Flashback:

_Daichi:_

_It's almost winter in America and I want you to have some warmth around there. I heard it's very cold._

_Tenten_

_She put a scarf inside a box and took it to be sent at the post office._

_The letter that came back changed her life._

_Tenten:_

_I'm in America now and I have been thinking. I think that my feelings for you are changing and I have met another woman that is just a good as you are. I don't think we would be able to handle this much longer and I would like you to have everything you sent to me back. You can also keep the ring, I sent you back mine._

_Daichi_

_Inside the box was everything she ever sent him, and in the middle was a shiny ring. _

She sighed once again and was caught up in her own world.

"What are you doing here?" came a deep masculine voice.

She turned to see none other than Hyuuga Neji himself, standing there in front of her with his arms crossed.

"Nothing, just thinking about something."

They started walking right next to each other around the city.

"Well, there are some things in life that everyone needs to speak out sometimes." Neji explained, stretching his arms.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you. It's my ex-boyfriend Daichi; he just left to America for a job. We were engaged. Then a month later, he broke up with me." Tenten said, looking up at the stars.

"Well, I think that you just can't give him up then, which is why you're still wearing that ring."

"No, that's not true!"

"Then why are you still wearing the ring?"

She blushed as she looked onto her finger and saw the ring, shining in the moon light, full of deceit and past memories she wouldn't want to remember.

"I guess its true, but I just can't bring myself to stop wearing it."

They were now completely under the light of the moon, strolling around the park.

"Well, some things in life don't serve there purpose after a while, and when that happens, they are most likely left around," he said, while picking up a soda can on the ground.

"Well, those are the things that someone need to pick up and throw away." He finished, as he threw it into the recycle bin there, and then started walking away.

"Wait! I have something to throw away." She said, before taking the ring right off her finger and throwing it into the trash can with great aim.

She caught up to him and asked, "How do you know so much?"

"I'm a psychologist, I know these things."

"Okay, I'm home!" she said, walking inside her comfortable home.

"Alright, I'll be leaving now, bye." He said, then walking out the door.

"Bye…" Tenten said softly, looking at the retreating back.

_Hyuuga Neji …_

* * *

**Okay, this was a very short chapter, I'm sorry! I'll try to update mainly on Saturdays, because that's when I'm not busy. But now that schools starting, the updates will be slow, I'm sorry. Today is the last day before school starts, so I'll try to update each of my stories today. I hope you liked this chapter! Review, please!**

**Ja Ne**

**Kishiko- chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! It's me again! Yes, I will be trying to update on Saturday's now. So, enjoy the next chapter of 'It Takes Two'! **

**It Takes Two**

* * *

The next morning, Tenten was a lot happier then she was yesterday, not looking at the ring. 

"Someone's happy today, did Neji propose to you?" Sakura teased, looking up from her microscope.

"Tch, I don't like him…he just helped me get rid of it."

"What it?"

"This!" She exclaimed, before showing her the bare hand, and mostly the bare finger.

"Congratulations, you finally gave up on Daichi! He was an ass to you!" Ino said, as she looked over.

"Why don't we go celebrate tonight, a girls night out?" Hinata suggested, while the other girls stared creepily at her.

"I'll take that as a no…" she said timidly, slightly scared because of the looks they were giving her.

"YES!!" the screamed, drawing attention from the guys, who raised their brow.

"Temari, would you like to come?" Tenten asked politely to the older girl.

"Sure, why not, you guys can't get too wasted." She said, with a wink at the end.

* * *

"Wow, this restaurant is awesome!" Temari exclaimed, looking around them. 

"Yep, and after this, we're going to Ms. Tenten's beloved home." Ino said, smiling.

"Well, right now, cheers!" Sakura said, raising up her glass, as the other 4 girls smiled and did the same.

* * *

"Naruto, why did you drag us here?" Kiba said, already good friends with the hyper active detective. 

"The girls are supposed to be here, and I wanted to see Hinata-chan!" he exclaimed, getting a death glare from Neji.

"Don't touch my cousin, you idiot."

"Yeah, like you can get your eyes off madam Tenten." He said, clasping his hands together and making a kissy face at him. Neji shoved his face.

"Dobe, you know better than to get Neji in overprotective mode!" Sasuke said, holding down Neji before he does anything else.

"Fine, but I still want to see Hinata-chan!"

"And now, lady's and gents we're going to have one girl perform up here!" the announcer said, before handing the mic over to Tenten.

"Hi everyone, and before I start, I would like you to say a prayer to my four friends, who are going to die right after I finish!" she said cheerfully, making everyone sweatdrop.

"Alright, I'll be singing Sakura Drops, which is something to warn my friend _Sakura_ that she better RUN! And because this is from a personal experience!" she added in the end, making everyone turn back to normal from their sweat drops.

"Let's see what madam is made of!" Sasuke whispered to Neji, who was watching intently.

Music started playing, and she started singing.

Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak  
Sakura sae kaze no naka de yurete  
Yagate hana wo sakasu yo  
Furidashita natsu no ame ga  
Namida no yoko wo totta sutto  
Omoide to DABUru eizou  
Aki no DORAMA no saihousou  
Doushite onaji you na PANCHI  
Nando mo kuratchaun da  
Soredemo mata tatakaun darou  
Sore ga inochi no fushigi  
Koi wo shite subete sasage  
Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak  
Sakura sae toki no naka de yurete  
Yagate hana wo sakasu yo  
Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de  
Kutsu ga suriheratteku  
Motto kata no chikara nuide  
Kako wa dokoka ni shimatte oke  
Koko kara sou tookunai darou  
Mita koto mo nai keshiki  
Tomaranai mune no itami kore de  
Motto kimi ni chikazukitai yo  
Hitomawari shite wa modori  
Aoi sora wo zutto ketsaguri  
Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
Chigau koto wa kare ga saisho no good day  
Sakura made kaze no naka de yurete  
Sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo  
Suki de suki de doushiyou mo nai  
Sore to kore to wa kankei nai

She finished, and the guys' mouths were dropped, while the audience applauded loudly.

"Okay, guys, enjoyed the show?" she asked from behind them, and saw none other then…the waitress.

"Whew, that was close…" they sighed.

"What was close?" The looked up to see all five girls, with their eyebrows up in the air.

"Nothing…"

"Okay! Do you guys want to come to our sleepover?"

"Sure."

"To Tenten's house!" Neji's eye widened. They were going to Tenten's house?

"What Hyuuga, scared?" Sasuke taunted, before walking away, leaving Neji to catch up to them in his own, cool, pace.

They reached her comfortable home, and started playing truth or dare.

"Why are we playing truth or dare? We're adults!" Sasuke exclaimed, while the girls shot him skeptical looks.

"Well, just because we're older doesn't mean we can't play it. I mean, we're 22, Neji and Tenten are 23, and Temari is 25!" Hinata said, while the girls nodded.

"Eh, whatever."

"I'll go first!" Tenten exclaimed, before spinning the bottle, and it landed on….

…

….

Sasuke

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to pick one girl in this room you like the most and kiss them!" Tenten said, before breaking out into maniacal laughter.

"Great…our boss is a lunatic." Shikamaru said, earning a punch from the so-called lunatic.

"Uh, okay…" Sasuke looked around, and tottered to Sakura, and planted a kiss on her cheek, causing her to turn pink, but not as much as her hair. He walked back to his seat and spun the bottle.

It landed on Naruto

"Do my dare."

"But I didn't even pick!"

"It doesn't matter, I picked it for you."

"Stupid Sasuke…"he grumbled, before walking over to Hinata, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Spin!" he exclaimed, as he moved the bottle.

It went around and around and around, until it landed on our favorite white-eyed prodigy, Neji Hyuuga!

"TRUTH OR DARE?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss the girl you like the most in this room…ON THE LIPS!"

"Hn."

"He stood up, feet a little numb from sitting so long, making his way to…"

"What the hell is with the narrating, Naruto?!?!?" Neji yelled, looking over at the blonde.

"Uh, it adds to the suspense?"

"Eh, whatever."

He stood up and started taking his first step until

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

2 phones rang at the same time, and Neji and Tenten, opened it up.

Tenten looked dead straight into their eyes and said, "We have a case."

* * *

**Eh, this seemed really rushed… I hope you enjoy it! I'm doing the best I can to update all my stories, so yeah… Review!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Kishiko-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**The last chapter ended nicely, didn't it? Don't worry, you'll have your heaping of NejiTen in this chapter! I am willing to accept ideas, so please, review! Thanks for all who did review last chapter, and I hope everyone enjoys chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just this plotline.**

* * *

"We were running on the trail this morning after the ground was dry again, and I needed to tie my shoe laces, so I kneeled down. When I was kneeling, I saw a finger, so I looked in there and saw that body." The runner said, looking at Tenten and Neji as they were talking to him.

"Thank you for your cooperation, we will call you if we need any more of your help." Tenten said, then nodding her head at him.

"Neji, what do you think of this?"

"I don't know, let's see what Sasuke and Sakura have so far."

* * *

"She died of suffocation, but I don't know how, because there were no signs of a gag or finger markings on her neck. This guy is smart though, because he put bleach all over her purse and such, making all of his finger prints off, and the rain washed off any fingerprints he had on her." Sasuke said, pointing to the things, as he explained it.

"And also, she was killed around 12:00am to 1:30 am, judging by her temperature and state. She also seems to have been dressed nicely, so that must mean that she was probably on a date, and that person must have killed her." Sakura added, making the two nod in agreement.

"What have you gotten, Naruto?"

"Well, Hinata-chan and I looked around, and guess what we found? A bottle cap under her purse, which gotta have a fingerprint on it!" he exclaimed, making Hinata blush a little.

"Good job." Was all Neji said, and then he walked away.

"Alright, bring the body back, and we will discuss this soon."

* * *

Eight heads were put together around a circular table and was all discussing one thing in hushed tones.

"She can't possibly think of taking him in." Ino whispered, looking at the others.

"It doesn't look like it…"Shikamaru said, and then the others started responding.

"What are you guys doing?" Tenten said, as she stood on the doorway with her hands on her hips with Neji behind her, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"The question is what were YOU doing with Neji there?" Kiba asked, making the rest of them look at her questionably, and the two of them were staring back with their eyebrows raised.

"We were discussing about our new recruit. Meet, Akio." She said, as they stepped away to reveal a man, that was older than all of them, in camouflage pants and a blue jacket that didn't match at all.

Kiba and Naruto yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" simultaneously, while Ino and Temari wrinkled her nose in disgust, Sakura and Sasuke closed their eyes, as if imagining it wasn't true, and Shikamaru just put his head down on the table.

The two leaders sweat-dropped at their reactions, and told them all to get up.

"Hey guys, I have to go now, I am hungry!" Akio said childishly, then walking out the door.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ACCEPT HIM!!?!?!?" the 8 of them yelled at their leaders, who were deep in conversation.

"Wait—they're in conversation, don't interrupt." Ino said, hushing them, as they leaned near the door frame where they were talking, and caught snippets of their conversation.

"Dinner….seven….formal…."

"Sure…that new Italian restaurant?"

"They're going out!" they exclaimed, even Sasuke, and fell backward anime style, as the two leaders walked out.

"Hey Neji…." Naruto started slyly, walking up to him and continued, "you didn't do my dare yesterday! Do it now!"

"Yea!" Kiba and Temari and Ino exclaimed, urging him on.

"Fine."

He looked around, leaned over, and kissed Tenten on the lips.

"I'm guessing they're going out now" Shikamaru said, and then walking over to the two of them, who were blushing furiously, and then yelled, "NO WE AREN'T, THE DINNER IS FOR WORK-RELATED THINGS ONLY!"

The eight grouped together somewhere else and said simultaneously, "We're going."

"Sakura and Sasuke can pair up and make it look as if they're out on a dinner, Naruto and Hinata can, and that leaves me, Kiba, Temari, and Ino." Shikamaru explained, already thinking of a plan.

"I'll go with you; we need to talk about the case." Ino added seriously, but on the inside she was blushing just a little.

* * *

"Thanks, for taking me out to dinner." Tenten said, as she ate her pasta.

"No problem." Neji said, "We needed to talk about the case anyways."

"Yep, now, I looked some things up, and found that there was been other cases like this."

"The girl has been raped, then she is suffocated, but there hasn't been a murder like that in two years."

"Yes, but I think that guy was about to be figured out, so that's why he waited for two years."

"We need to analyze all of the other victims, and see, what is it about them that this guy would want to kill them for…"

"Hey Tenten, why DID you accept Aiko?"

"Oh, I just think he may have potential here."

"Okay, so, I guess we decided what we're going to do?"

"Yep, now, let's eat, I'm hungry!" Tenten replied, biting down into her food while Neji chuckled.

* * *

"Neji's chuckling, this is bad…" Sasuke said to Sakura, as they were eating behind a plant that was covering them from Tenten and Neji's view.

"Why?"

"He never chuckles! He's all business!" He exclaimed, making Sakura raise an eyebrow.

"You're all business, and now you're exclaiming? That's even worse." She said, making him look at her with interest.

"Really, how do you know I'm not really like Naruto at heart?" he asked, leaning closer to her.

"Because, if you were, Hinata would be stuttering around you like how she does to Naruto." She said, leaning even close, so their noses were touching.

"I guess our doctors have a little date here…" Tenten said, looking at Neji, who gentlemanly hooked arms with her.

"I guess so…Uchiha…" Neji said, smirking at his doctor.

"How cute! Maybe, if they have a kid, their kid will be a genius at the medical stuff!" Tenten exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"Hm that might actually happen…" he said, smirking at the blushing rosette and brunette.

"Oh well, have a nice time, and Sakura, don't do anything Ino wouldn't do." Tenten said as she walked away with a wink.

Sakura flushed a dark red, and Sasuke looked at her curiously, "What's so embarrassing?"

"Ino would do…a lot of things…" she replied, and instantly, he turned as red as she was.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me home today, Neji…" she said, as they were beside her door.

"No problem." He said, as she was opening her door.

"Bye…" was all she said, before giving him a kiss on the cheek, making him turn red.

* * *

**Not much fluffiness in this chapter, but I got the SasuSaku established! Yay! Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will update as soon as possible!**

**Ja Ne**

**Kishiko-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! Chapter 6, FINALLY! I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately, but I have been working on Oh So Melodic Hawaii, so I didn't have time to work on my other stories. If you haven't read the recent chapter of OSMH, then I will repeat it again. After I finish OSMH (still not sure about the sequel), I will work on this and Legend Revived. After that is done, I will work on editing Third Bloodline, and then I will take a little break. All of that will probably take til the new year, maybe sooner. But don't worry, I have a whole bunch of ideas in my head, and once I'm done with two stories, I will add a new one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**The Legend Revived**

* * *

"So, what's the case, madam?" Akio said, following her like a lost puppy.

Tenten sighed, and opened the case folder, and replied, "A man has raped a young woman and left her on the trail. Here's her picture."

Akio looked over the case files, and without Tenten seeing, narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly, he clutched his leg and said, "Ow, my infection is back, I got to go, BYE!" and ran out the door as quickly as possible.

She sighed once more, knowing that the excuse was pretty much fake, but let it slide.

"Why do you put up with him?" Ino asked, looking up from her desk.

"I just think he has some potential." She drawled out, like her usual answer.

* * *

"Hello?" Tenten asked as she answered her phone.

"Ms. Miyagi, we have a little situation here with one of your associates, Akio Tamura?"

"Alright, I will be right there."

_What have you gotten yourself into THIS time, Akio? _ She thought as she was driving down to the hospital.

"What did you do?" she asked him, looking at him sternly.

"Oh, I got hit by that idiot, and so I hit him back, and we started a fight."

"I am so sorry, Mr…"

"Wasemaki"

"I am so sorry for what my associate did."

"I always believed in Konoha's police system, now it injures me?" he asked with a snotty accent.

"I will let it slide this time, but if it happens again, I will bring it up to court."

"Thank you for your tolerance, and believe me, it will not happen again." Tenten said, sternly looking at Akio.

"I have let it slide time and time again, now you go and do something like this?!" she said, anger edging in her voice.

"I looked in your profile; it said you haven't done anything, that's why you've been bounced office to office to office. I actually took you, you know why?" She asked, staring at him. Everybody else was listening intently to Tenten yell at this person, and they looked in on it too.

"No, why?" he asked quietly, though he somehow already knew.

"When I was little, it was the time when soldiers from the sound were coming and taking the men…" she started out, gulping down some water before continuing.

"Then, one soldier, dressed in Konoha officer suit, came and saved my dad from him. From then on, I have always wanted to be an officer, helping people like that man did. DO YOU KNOW WHO HE WAS?"

"N-no" he stuttered, looking into the young woman's eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you do. That man was YOU, Akio, you're the one who inspired me to become an officer and help the citizens of Konoha. Now you want me to believe that the man that inspired me that much is a lazy bum?! Someone who can't even stay focused on a single case for a single minute WITHOUT getting in a fight with one of the citizens they're supposed to be protecting?"

Everyone was really listening intently now, and Neji even looked up and stared at her make her speech.

"Well, if that's how you're going to be, then, fine. But remember when you see someone hurt that you're going to be useless to them now!" she yelled, before slamming down his profile and walked out the door.

He slowly picked up his profile…

"and walked slowly out of the door…." Naruto added in a melodramatic voice, making everyone turn toward him, and scream

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!"

Except Hinata, of course.

The next day, Akio came in with a different outfit, one like the rest of the people's, a tuxedo.

"Ah, Ino, I heard that you needed your computer fixed and I fixed it for you already." He said, and then turned to Temari.

"I already got that file for you from the UPS, here you go." He said, handing her a yellow folder.

"Thanks…." The two blondes said unsurely, and then quickly went about to their own business.

"Meeting right now, discussing the case." Neji said from the meeting room, and they all walked inside.

"This man, whoever he is, will try to go for specific girls, but which ones?"

"I think it's Mr. Wasemaki." Akio spoke up from the back.

"And why would you think that?" Tenten said, closing her eyes and kept calm.

"My own family member has been attacked in that exact same way…"

* * *

**Not a good cliffy at all, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed this super short chapter, but I decided to end it here so I can update more next week. I will try to update The Legend Revived today, but that might not happen.**

**Ja Ne**

**Kishiko-chan**


	7. come back

Sorry for the loongg hiatus, but I had school and lots of work and competitions. The next chapters for ALL the stories should be updated by next month. Maybe not 'The Legend Revived' though. I might just give up on that one for now. But I swear, by next month all stories will be up and running.

Thanks for the support!!

--kishiko-chan


	8. Chapter 7

**I LIED! I'm sorry, but I really didn't have inspiration to continue on, but since now it's the summer, maybe I'll be able to update! So, sorry for that EXTREMELY long hiatus, and I assure you I will finish this story!**

* * *

"Explain." Said Tenten curtly, turning towards him.

"Yes, it's true, 3 years ago, my sister, Minami Tamura, was coming back from work, when she was attacked and knocked out. And while she was knocked out…she was raped, by that man. She was actually able to escape the suffocation and identify the man."

"Your sister may be a witness, but that case happened 3 years ago, how would you know if her sources now are still liable? If she even remembers him at all?"

"My sister, can no longer be a witness." Akio started quietly, "After that incident, she became mute and shut herself off, she can only be comfortable around me and my family."

A silence swept across the room.

Tenten thought for a moment, then commanded, "Get all the pictures of the victims and put them up on the screen now."

The command was quickly fulfilled, and the screen popped up with all the pictures of the victims, including Akio's sister.

Neji scanned the faces, and his eyes brightened.

"I see a connection."

All the faces in the room turned to him, and Tenten nodded at him, as if telling him to explain.

He walked to the front of the room and began.

"Notice that in each of their faces, there is a similar attribute. There is a tiny mole near their right eyebrow."

Everyone scanned the faces and saw that it was true.

"Now, why would he only target these people, or is this just a big coincidence?" Naruto asked quite seriously.

"Well…" Shikamaru started, opening his file and adding a picture on the screen. "This guy… Wasemaki… has a troubled past."

"When he was 10, his father cheated on his mother with a women by the name of Aiko Fukumari. When his mother found out, she was furious and demanded to leave her husband-- with Wasemaki. Her husband would not allow that, and hit her, and Aiko, who was a bit dumb, joined the fight. At the end, there was a dead woman. And she was Wasemaki's biological mother. And Wasemaki was there to witness the whole thing."

"So this picture..." Ino started,

"Is the picture of Aiko Fukumari, before the surgery. The face attribute…"

There was a mole near her right eyebrow.

"Where is she now?" Temari inquired.

"She's dead, not long after the transplant, she was found suffocated, all charges went toward her husband. Wasemaki was raised by his aunt and uncle."

"So, we have the suspect, but now all we need to do, is to catch him." Sasuke said.

"And I know just how to do it." The leader stated.

All eyes looked toward Tenten.

"There is a party Wasemaki is holding for his company's business on Friday. From what I heard, he is a great womanizer, and so our plan is…live bait. Actually, more like seducing him."

Everyone had shock evident on their faces.

"And how…."Neji said slowly, "Are we going to do that?"

"Team, we're going to a party."

"Are you guys ready?" Tenten said from outside a changing room inside their office.

"No, we're almost done."

A few minutes later, all the men walked out, dressed in their tuxedos and dressed accordingly.

The girls were already dressed, all of them decently dressed, except for Tenten, who was wearing a dress with a long slit down the side.

The guys looked casually, and put on all the basic agent-wear.

Tenten wore her hair down, slightly curled, and put on make up to make her look more appealing than she already was.

"Let's go to that party."

They arrived a huge mansion in different cars, all at separate times.

Sasuke and Sakura was first, then Neji and Temari, then Naruto and Hinata, and then Shikamaru and Ino.

Tenten came last, and by then, all of them were already at their place.

* * *

She walked inside with a seductive strut, and was immediately approached by none other than Wasemaki himself.

"Oh, you seem familiar, have I seen you before?" Wasemaki said, eyeing her up and down.

"Not at all, I was just invited here by my colleague, and I can't seem to find him."

He gave a smile. "Well well now, we can't have you alone you know."

"I guess he probably isn't coming, and there is really no one I know here. I should leave." She said, looking at the door.

"No no no. We can not have that, I will accompany you." He said, offering his arm.

She took it and started walking with him.

* * *

"Wow, madam knows how to do her stuff." Naruto said, amazed at how perfectly she was acting her part.

"She is our madam afterall. We should get back into position." Hinata and Naruto continued to fake chat with the other people, and mingled around, keeping an eye out for any disturbances.

* * *

"What is your name, miss?" he asked as he was leading her toward a more secluded area of the mansion.

"My name is Minako Fukumoto. And I am sure you must be the infamous Mr.Wasemaki."

"So you have heard of me." He replied.

"Of course, I have heard all about your successes and also some about your abilities to capture hearts of women."

"Ahh, I have a taste for beautiful women…" he started, then turned to her, "such as yourself."

Tenten was led to through all the hallways, until they stopped in front of a lavish wooden door. He opened the door for her, and gestured for her to come inside.

Inside was a lavish office with a state of the art computer system, with a large plush velvet sofa on the side with a huge flat screen TV on the other side. The carpeting was soft and comfortable.

Tenten scouted around for a camera but none was seen.

Mr. Wasemaki walked in, and closed the door behind him, locking it as well, which alarmed Tenten a little, but she kept a calm façade.

"Ms. Fukumoto, please, make yourself comfortable on my sofa, I will be right with you."

He took out two wine glasses from his cabinet, and a bottle of wine, which he opened and poured into the cups. He handed one to her, and she accepted it.

"Cheers." He said, and she took a sip.

He took a seat next to her, and pulled her to him almost aggressively, and lifted her chin to face him.

She saw the lust in his eyes, and immediately that her mission is almost done.

She responded as he would've liked, batting her eyelashes, to push him the little step further into the next part of her plan.

He leaned in quickly and kissed her ferociously, and her responding as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

_This is it._

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and suddenly, hit the pressure point, and he fell unconscious in the kiss.

She carefully placed him on the sofa, and made sure all there were no cameras once again, as she turned on the computer with gloves on to not leave fingerprints and searched through it.

She found a personal file, with pictures of his victims, and knew it was good in court to get him a life sentence without parole.

She opened the door, and prepared to knock out the guards, just to notice that her team was already there with the police, who came in immediately and hand cuffed him.

"Thank you very much for your investigation, this man will be sentenced to prison for life after this." A policeman said, shaking her hand.

A crew came in, and took pictures and evidence of the photographs and such, as the team walked out of the mansion.

Everyone left in their cars, while Neji decided to give Tenten a ride back.

"So, I'm guessing that was an easy undercover mission. What did you do? Show him a little cleavage, walk sticking your butt out?"

"WHAT?!" She said, turning to him.

"Nothing, I was just wondering and I guess that's how you did it."

"Well, yeah, pretty much, but I did have to sacrifice a kiss to him."

"Oh I see…" Neji said, but he felt a little bit of anger rising up at the unconscious man who was being put into a police vehicle.

"He was a great kisser."

Neji turned to her, and cocked his eyebrow. "Interesting… and to think you're my partner in leading this team."

"Ha, just drive."

* * *

**This chapter was interesting to write, because I'm not used to making all these seductive scenes and stuff. I hope you liked it, and the more reviews I get, the faster I will update the next chapter!**

**Kishiko-chan**


End file.
